Archive: Roleplay Quotes: Volume 3
Roleplay Quotes: Volume 2 'contains various quotations from in character and out of character comments taken from Mar. 2012 to the present. The full version of Rp Quotes Vol. 3 can be found on scribd . RP QUOTES April Fool's Day 12:24:35 AM oh yey y we not captan in dis rum 12:25:15 AM i dun no oni blood-=and-spoice promte us!!!!1 12:25:29 AM wiatr blo-dands-pice nst hre 12:25:40 AM stpd blad..... 12:25:47 AM bkiid-and-spoide* 12:25:53 AM blood-apc-spice* 12:25:57 AM blood-and-spice* 01:23:13 Jenner: *frowns slightly at Shadow* . . . I beg your pardon? 01:23:28 shadw: " UR FUNNY LOOKNG " 01:23:36 * he tells 01:23:37 yells* 01:25:00 Jenner: *sips his coffee* I get that rather a lot. Thank you for your insights. 01:37:59 Jenner: *quietly walks into the kitchen, climbs into a cupboard, and waits to die* 2/4/12 20:57:55 Anyway. TELL HIM ANDREW 20:58:08 >n> 20:58:20 Keet. It is time. Time to make Lars A MAN. 20:58:30 is lars going to have sex? 20:58:36 ..... 20:58:41 ........ 20:58:41 with me 20:58:43 :CCCCCCC 20:58:47 ;D 20:58:49 oh my 20:58:50 I did not need that mental image 20:58:52 Lars is going to fight with Jenner 20:59:01 GREAT IDEA JAZZI 20:59:05 LET'S DO THAT 20:59:07 oh jeepers 21:41:29 I'd suggest midol but I feel like that's a painkiller meant for period cramps... 21:41:33 works brilliantly though 21:41:36 }BI 21:41:56 ShadowTrinity102: 21:41:56 I'm serious ono works a lot better than ibuprofen'' 21:42:09 or acetaminophen 21:43:45 ....or mary jane if that's your choice of painkiller 21:43:53 }BI 21:44:01 I can't really imagine ratchet as a pothead though e3e 21:44:08 pirate yes. robot yes. pothead, no. you know that awkward feeling you'll get tonight? ITS ME BREATING HEAVILY ONTO YOUR FACE 3/4/12 why do i imagine this other fight being rather pathetic. Lol cause it's a weasel man on stilts and a computer nerd it's like Jigglypuff vs. Clefairy but more awkward and sweaty 4/4/12 23:55:58 Flant: How are your breasts shamira. We have not spoken in a while. 02:12:07 Daddy would consist of Dalton and Addy staring at each other naked 02:12:11 and then walking away 02:12:19 never, ever talking about it again 5/4/12 Gwerge slapped Samie 3:17:28 AM Blood: when he slapped her he looked at his own hands like he'd just killed a puppy. These hands are capable of EVIL 6/4/12 00:33:18 ** RemixedMagic has joined 00:34:11 intercourse 00:34:17 ** RemixedMagic has left closed 00:34:25 I won 00:34:57 o3o 00:35:03 //intercourses with 00:38:47 ** RemixedMagic has joined 00:38:56 //intercourses with magic too 00:38:59 ** RemixedMagic has left closed 00:39:04 booyah 8U 00:39:22 lol 10/4/12 10:15:30 AM Ruben: AH! HA! *slams his last book loudly onto the counter and thrusts a finger over toward him * I knew it. I knew it! You're a starved, starved man! Not gettin any and so you've had to find 'other means'. *He placed both his hands onto the counter and leaned over it, his eyes raging at the suggestion he apparently 'wanted it'.* You have got to be frikkin joking! If I wanted to dream about something like that - you would be the last person playing the doctor! 10:16:56 AM Jace: uh huh. Cus i must be so staaarving after three years of having to deal with you guys right? *snorts* Keep makin' stuff up. 10:21:30 AM Ruben: Three years? You haven't had any for three years? *It was worse than he thought. But then, having spent time with the guy - short as it had been - perhaps he could understand why...if he was gonna keep giving out creepy vibes, no wonder no one would go near him with a barge pole* I'm just tellin ya how it looks. And it. looks. Baaaaaaad. 10:22:30 AM Jace: >___> Oh noooo. you found me ouuut. aaaah. *sarcastic* 10:26:27 AM Ruben: Yeah. I bloody well have. And it needs to get fixed! So FIX IT. 10:27:05 AM Jace: noooooo :iconheeplz: 10:28:32 AM Ruben: .... *backs away at the freaky damn face he gave him, once again tripping and landing in a heap on the floor.* 10:28:53 AM Jace: *stands on his tiptoes to see if he's okay* 11/4/12 5:54:59 PM JL: Dalton: You can't taze a tazer. 5:55:13 PM Andrew: Otis: Damn, you're right. *maces* 5:56:17 PM JL: Dalton: jklsdlkj sdklj sdflkj;sdv;kljsdflk;jsdfkl;js!!!!!! I HOPE Y--*coughs like mad and cries* 5:57:01 PM Andrew: Otis: Ahhh, sweet music to my ears~ *cracks open a new beer* The crying, too. *siiiiip* 5:57:47 PM JL: Dalton: GET ME MIL- *CRIES MORE* WHAT DID I DOOOOO?! 5:58:24 PM Andrew: Otis: *shrugs* Meh, I'm sure I'll think of somethin'. Or not. Whatever. *siiiip* 6:00:53 PM JL: Dalton: I HOPE YOU GET GONASYPHILAIDS, YOU CRISCOED MANWHORE. *tries to run off blindly and hits the wall* 6:01:47 PM Andrew: Otis: *chuckles* There we go, sexual harrassment. I never get to use that one. *baton to the back of the legs* 6:02:05 PM JM: LOLOL)) 6:03:09 PM JL: Dalton: *groans and stays on the floor* Just let me dieeeeee....It hurts everywhereee.... 6:03:31 PM Andrew: Otis: By the way, I loved you in Titanic. *siiiiiip* 6:03:52 PM JM: ........................... 6:03:56 PM JL: Dalton: .... 6:03:59 PM JM: *died* 6:04:03 PM Morgan Sunlakfaf McFaceShovel: Op. CAN'T BREATHE)) 6:04:06 PM JM: fucking rolling 6:05:21 PM Andrew: 9 w 9 I had to )) 6:05:41 PM JL: No complaints NONE AT ALL XDD)) 6:06:26 PM JL: Dalton: ....Titanic? *just lays on the ground* 6:07:08 PM Andrew: Otis: *nods* Yeah, still, you didn't have to let Leo drown, ya selfish bitch. *siiiip* 6:07:22 PM JM: .............dfiohtesdfyuhjbvknvsniutsdk)) 6:10:46 PM JL: Dalton: *GLOWS* I bet you read that off a bathroom s ----*bites lip and just shakes his head. Won't get shot. Nope* 6:10:52 PM Morgan Sunlakfaf McFaceShovel: NEEEEEAR. FAAAAAR. WHEREEEEEVER YOU ARE)) 6:10:54 PM Blood: http://blood-and-spice.deviantart.com/art/herp-295518480 6:12:55 PM Andrew: Otis: Heh. I like the smarter ones- even if I don't get to kick ya around as much. So you just gonna lay there like one o' dem French Girls all day? *siiiiip* 6:24:21 PM JL: Dalton: *mumbles under breath* The only friction you got going on is when the lotion bottle runs dry, Danny Zuko... *gets up and blindly tries to find his way to the mess hall* 6:26:13 PM Andrew: Jenner: *meets Dalton in the hallway, inspecting his face* . . . Flint reject your marriage proposal, Dalton? 16/4/12 22:36:17 Ruben: *snaps a picture and shudders* Frikkin hell. And that is why it's difficult to feel comfortable around you. *turns his phone round to show him* All I can picture is that creepy face hovering round unconscious patients. Not good and defo not pleasant. 10:39:16 PM Andrew: Jace: My smirk does not make my patients uncomfortable. Jace: IT'S THE LICKING THEIR FASES WHILE THEY SLEEP THAT DOES THAT Dalton: I will make YOU THE PONY CIANAN.) 10:48:21 PM JM: Cianan: 8I. . .NO)) 10:49:10 PM Andrew: Jenner: *offers Cianan a sugar cube* )) 10:49:34 PM JM: Cianan: . . . . .*eats it* BT *nom nom*)) 10:49:42 PM Andrew: Jenner: 9 w 9 ) 3/5/12 '''18:03:29'Black-Ratchet ToastBusters Bloody-Coontail Kagaho: *aims to punch him right in the face* f-for myyyyyyyy baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallls!!!!!!! *just angry due to coffee* '''18:03:59'kagaho has the quote of the year '''18:04:03'for my balls. '''18:04:03'I enjoy this too much U__U '''18:04:31'FOR MY BAAAAAAALLS '''18:04:45'I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING '''18:04:46'DAMMIT '''18:04:49'I'M IN A PUBLIC PLACE TOO '''18:04:57'hahahaah ohsgod '''18:05:10'http://spartaplz.deviantart.com/ BALLS, PREPARE FOR GLORY 9/5/12 '''23:28:02'Cianan: Argent is subtle, like a moose. But Cianan asked for it. He got up, whipped off his pants, and held a hand out to Argent. "We can do it here, or we could go to the training room" '''23:28:27'wiped* 26/5/12 '''11:12:25'//noms andrew's head '''11:12:45'heard you have some kind of a really smexy manly voice~~ '''11:13:14'wellll '''11:13:35'maybe I do~ '''11:13:38'then again '''11:13:56'I thought Inu had a manry voice, till he switched microphones '''11:14:06'then he sounded 12. }:Y '''11:14:06'LOL '''11:14:17'awww >u< that's actually adorable '''11:14:23'and Spike's new mic makes his voice deeper too '''11:14:24'microphones are the true well of youth '''11:14:32'...new mic? '''11:14:34'so it's hard to say '''11:14:37'yeah '''11:14:41'a few months ago '''11:14:47'didnt you switch? '''11:14:50'//has the same mic since 3 years '''11:14:56'really? '''11:14:57'well '''11:14:58'yes '''11:15:00'maybe spike hit puberty '''11:15:00'in that case '''11:15:07'GRATS ON PUBERTY, SON '''00:27:58'prupelallitraitor, SoveriegnofSilence, wonderwart, Black-Ratchet, Blood-and-Spice: Cillian: -he nodded and threw a few well placed fireballs. He made sure he had them all situated and split them into brightly glowing tendrils that began to snake on the river shore and into the forest- Shadow Swarm: *look at Cilli's fiyah powahs,and pull out guns* 12:29:10 AM Morgan Sunny McFaceShovel: Cilli: :I 12:29:19 AM Morgan Sunny McFaceShovel: Cilli: -just...lays down...in defeat- 12:29:47 AM Andrew: Swarm: \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\:U////////////////////////////////// 27/5/12 8:34:11 PM Andrew: toasty signed out 8:34:23 PM Andrew: thank goodness 8:35:09 PM Andrew: Liet: The forest is infested with centipedes- I SHOULD MOVE OVER FIFTY FEET 8:35:23 PM Andrew: Zasha: THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS, YOU ASS 8:36:09 PM Blood: Zasha: What are you doing!? What is this!? What is THAT1? 8:36:34 PM Blood: Zasha: This. Is. What. I'm TALKING about! you haven't learned ANYTHING. 8:36:49 PM Blood: Zasha: GURL! you don't know where those blankets been!!! '''01:10:43'Once they walk a while, mr. rickety bridge of doom, the long bridge rather high above the river, comes into view* 1:44:28 AM Andrew: Bridge: MAXIMUM CAPACITY, ONE OF YOUR THIGHS, FATTY 29/5/12 AM Blood & Spice: "What should we do next?" "IDK" "JENNER!" " LETS DO THIS" "Okay who does what?" "IDK" "JENNER!" "I AM LEADER" 1:16:29 AM Andrew: SO PWO 1:16:52 AM Andrew: TEAM DERP IN A NUTSHELL 2:59:01 AM Sovereign: Cletus: Coulda' sworn we had one of dem door thangs. 2:59:10 AM Mysty: LOL 2:59:25 AM Andrew: Buck: One'a dem homofeelyacs dun robbed us! 2:59:40 AM Mysty: LOL 2:59:43 AM Andrew: Buck: FORENSICS EXPERT 2:59:47 AM Sovereign: Cletus: WELL GODDAM. 3:00:08 AM Kenz: (is one of them going to put on sunglasses and start playing music?) 3:01:01 AM Andrew: Buck: *kneels down, makes the Brockfase* Judgin from the splatter pattern and the freshness of the blood, i'd say they stole our door. 3:01:29 AM Mysty: AHAHAAHAHAHAH 3:01:49 AM JL: XDDDDDDD 3:01:51 AM Sovereign: Cletus: Well, this seems like an /open and shut/ case to me. 3:02:01 AM Mysty: LOL omggggg 3:02:02 AM Mysty: xD 3:02:06 AM Andrew: YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 15/6/12 05:44:14 AM Addy quit being r00d ]] 05:44:27 AM Addy: :I No]] 05:44:36 AM BI .. ]] 05:44:42 AM YOU SHOULD BE CALLED ASSULE. ]] 05:44:46 AM LMAO ) 05:49:33 AM Assy* ftfy ]] 05:49:45 AM sdlkfakfa]] 05:49:47 AM aidgh FFF LOL ) 27/6/12 '''00:01:05'Day: *gigglegiggleohyouuuu. She got called pretty~ She pats his head* So where do you stay handsome~? '''00:02:37<8---8>'''Logan: Juss in some trees. Meebe we could y'know meet in my tree house. Password's "FLUFFEEH". S'cool. Totally in my tree house club. 10/7/12 '''19:33:39'Mez-works, Golly-chan: Srs Bsns Chinese Man: *starts poking several spots on Ruben's chest, which start glowing with a flickering blue light, eyeing them critically* How you scramble his chi so bad, terrible orange hair personnnn? Tch, STOP MOVING, JACE BOYFRIEND! *he holds his hand over Jace's chest, the glowing points connecting into a network like a circulatory system of pale blue light* HE BIG AS HALF OF NOTHING, WEAK ORANGE HAIR! HOLD HIM BETTER! *swat* 13/7/12 '''16:08:12'Bell-Cat: Handy Anelace Safety Tip: For maximum safety when Sibbi is practicing archery, stand directly in front of his intended target. It's the only place NO ARROWS WILL GO 3:52:29 PM Andrew: Jenner: }BT . . . Bell. You are not telling me something. WHAT. 3:52:49 PM Sovereign: Bell: I said I don't want to talk about it. 3:53:09 PM BakaGolly: Sibbi: Bell can't talk right now. She's going to practice swimming! *DRAGS HER 2 OCEAN* '''16:39:53'i hate it when yaoi manga is so badly translated I honestly have no idea what's going on hm '''16:39:59'loooool '''16:40:40'something about.. rumors and not being true and then I H U but I'mma have sex with you IDEK '''16:40:49'seems generic '''16:42:48'...LOL '''16:42:59'It's yaoi- how much do you really need to know? '''16:43:09'Blood I'm gonna spoil something for you '''16:43:10'...................... '''16:43:13'Gay sex is gonna happen '''16:43:30'Wow really? '''16:43:33'There's a shocker. '''16:43:34'GOSH GOLLY '''16:43:36'SPOILERS '''16:43:36'LOOOL '''16:43:42'''** Golly-chan was kicked by Blood-and-Spice *' ''no spoilers Category:Archive: RP Records